


Echoes of You

by DarbyDoo22



Series: Phantoms [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Drug Abuse, Hospitals, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Klaus Hargreeves Needs Help, M/M, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 03:23:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19142551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarbyDoo22/pseuds/DarbyDoo22
Summary: Klaus starts seeing Diego around town. He’s just hoping it’s not because Diego died.





	Echoes of You

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of the phantom series! Let me know what you think :)

Klaus was eighteen years old and living on the streets. Despite what everyone around him thought, Klaus was perfectly sane. He may be high half the time, but that was a completely different story. 

So when he started seeing Diego around town, only ever in the corner of his eyes, Klaus started to wonder if Diego had died. 

It was the only reason he could come up with as to why Diego was, quite possibly, following Klaus around. Especially with how they’d left things years ago. 

Like right now, Klaus had been perfectly happy buying whatever it was his dealer had just given him. He was already pretty high, to the point where he had to lean against the disgusting brick wall in the alleyway he currently was. 

Klaus opened the small plastic bag in his hand and pulled out a small, circular, green pill. He popped it into his mouth and swallowed it dry. As he started to feel the effects, he saw someone walk past the alleyway that looked shockingly like Diego. 

But Klaus wouldn’t be able to see Diego right now if he was dead. He was far too high for that. He couldn’t even see Ben right now, and Ben normally managed to stay one or two hits later than the rest of the ghosts. 

If klaus could see Diego, it meant that Diego wasn’t dead. If Diego wasn’t dead, and he was still following Klaus around, well. He had no clue why Diego was still following him around. 

Klaus sighed. He leaned back, letting his entire weight be supported by the wall behind him, and closed his eyes. 

He was getting to be too high to think about the implications of his realization. He was getting to be too high to even stand up at all at this point. 

Sitting would be nice, Klaus decided, as he sunk down onto the ground. God he felt so good, so free from any of the ghosts, any of his worries. So free from everything. 

Klaus smiled, letting himself just enjoy the feeling of being so free. Eventually, he started to drift happily into unconsciousness.

The last thing he remembered was the feeling of a hand brushing against his jaw. Klaus opened his eyes, and swears that Diego was standing just in front of him, looking down at Klaus sympathetically. That was when he knew it was a hallucination. 

 

When Klaus woke up, it was immediately clear that he was no longer in the alleyway he remembered falling asleep in. 

There was a semi-comfortable bed underneath him, and strange noises that made his head throb. 

Klaus opened his eyes and had to stop himself from swearing. He was in a hospital. At least it wasn’t a police station, he thought. 

There were wires connecting his arm to a few different machines, and Klaus had to stop himself from ripping them out. No need to cause more of a scene than he probably already had. 

Instead, Klaus looked around the room, hoping to find some indication as to how he’d gotten here. He was half expecting Allison to be sitting in the chair next to his bed, but it was currently empty. In fact, the entire room was empty, other than Klaus himself. Not even Ben was here.

That was perfectly okay with Klaus. He would be happy to skip the lecture Ben normally gave him after a particularly bad night. Or say, as had been the case this time. 

Eventually, a nurse came into the room. She was carrying a clipboard, presumably to take note of his vitals. When she saw that he was awake, her eyes widened. She quickly left, with the promise of going to get a doctor for him. 

Minutes later, the nurse returned, followed by a man whose name tag read ‘Doctor Samuels’. The nurse handed him the clipboard she had been carrying before leaving again. 

“You gave us quite a scare, Mr. Hargreeves” the doctor told him. He was examining some of the machines, taking notes here and there from the results. 

Klaus just shrugged at his words, unsure what to say. He wasn’t even sure who the ‘us’ the was referring to would be. 

The doctor checked over a few more of the machines before leaving Klaus alone again. Klaus still wasn’t sure how he’d gotten there. 

Eventually something caught his eye. On the small table, next to the chair that was facing his bed, was a single white piece of paper, folded up to look like a card. 

As Klaus tried to sit up to grab it, Ben appeared in the chair next to him. He didn’t look mad at him, more disappointed if anything. 

“You look terrible” Ben told him, sounding almost annoyed. But Klaus knew that Ben had just been worried about him. So Klaus smiled at Ben. 

“I’ve had worse” he answered, half to lighten the mood, half because it was the truth. In the few years that Klaus had been on the streets, he’d come close to dying more than once. Last night, or yesterday’s events didn’t even register on his top ten list. 

Klaus slowly leaned over towards the table and snatched the paper off of it. He unfolded it, his hands beginning to shake when he saw what it said. 

“Klaus, I’m sorry. Love, Diego” he read out loud for Ben to hear. 

Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck. That was not okay. Diego really had been there yesterday, in the alley. He’d really held Klaus’ face tenderly, and smiled had at him. 

And then he’d left. Again. 

Klaus didn’t know which part he was more upset about. Diego having been here to begin with, or Diego having left. Whichever of the two he would decide on later, Klaus was fucking tired of these fucking echos of Diego.


End file.
